


He's Something Else

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Gwaine and his hair, Humor if you squint long enough, I Don't Even Know, Intersex, Intersex!Merlin, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Teasing, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Arthur has heard some interesting stories amongst the knights concerning a male concubine within the castle walls and decides he must satisfy his curiosity whilst laying these rumors to rest once and for all.</p><p>(Aka)</p><p>The one where Merlin has a vagina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't _precisely_ sure what to call someone who is intersex, so please forgive me if referring to Merlin as a _he_ is incorrect. I do not mean to offend anyone.
> 
> Also, Gwaine/Merlin and Lancelot/Merlin are just lightly hinted at. The main pairing is Arthur/Merlin.

The first time Arthur heard the story he was only half listening at the time. Him and his men were out on the training field running drills when he overheard the men talking about a lanky, raven-haired boy with pale skin and subtle beauty. Arthur had been busy at the punching bag when a few of the guys started to gather around the weapon rack, chatting amongst themselves with awe.

The way some of the men spoke of _him_ sounded as if they had been enchanted, rapt by the sight alone, speaking in tongues of how a creature could be so gorgeous. Arthur smirked at the sheer imagination some of his men possessed and shook his head at such nonsense. Men were not beautiful as some of the knights made it out to be, especially not a commoner. Especially not some skinny, pasty _boy_.

Arthur went through the rest of his training session without so much as a second thought on the matter.

The second time Arthur heard talk of the boy happened a couple weeks later when the story had already been fresh out of his mind. Arthur and a few of his fellow knights were seated at the round table for supper on a rare occasion. Sometime during the meal Gwaine and Lancelot got into a heated debate over the hearsay surrounding the raven-haired boy.

Arthur hadn't really been invested in the other men's gossip, not _that_ much, but supposedly this _boy_ was a prostitute within Camelot that some of the knights had allegedly fooled around with. Some of the men even went so far as to start spreading farfetched rumors around about their _encounters_. Namely, the genitalia of said prostitute.

And it just so happened that Gwaine was the one to start such outlandish rumors. If you can find that hard to believe. Lancelot was elliptical because Gwaine claimed to have laid with the boy, only to find out that the boy did not possess the same anatomy of that of a man. Lancelot was quick to call Gwaine's bluff since the fair-haired knight was always spinning tall tales for his own amusement.

Gwaine, however, insisted that what he was saying held water, so to speak.

"I'm telling you the God's honest truth," Gwaine sputters with a soft chuckle, holding a hand to his heart. "This boy appears to be ordinary just like you and me, but when his breeches come off he is as soft as a woman down _there_."

"You're obviously playing us for fools if you think we would believe that," Lancelot accuses, hooking a thumb between him and Percival.

"Well, I will give him credit for creativity," Percival injects thoughtfully, earning him an eye roll from Lancelot. "This is definitely one of his better rumors."

"Yes, and that's exactly what it is," Lancelot reminds everyone present with a firm tone. " _Just a rumor_."

"Then why don't you have a look for yourself?" Gwaine challenges, leaning across the table to show Lancelot he means business. "Go down to The Rising Sun _right now_ and tell me if I'm lying."

Percival looks between Gwaine and Lancelot, staring expectantly at the latter to see if he will take the bait. Arthur has half a mind to cut in right now and dispel anymore talk on the matter, but he's too curious to deny Gwaine the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah right. You can't goad me into laying with a whore just so you can have a laugh later," Lancelot admonishes, getting a little flustered.

He toys with his goblet as if he's thinking about taking a drink, but Lancelot can't quite get his fingers wrapped around the base. If Lancelot were going to be honest with himself, he's actually considered purchasing said whore of which Gwaine speaks of before, but never had to courage to do so. This was even before Gwaine started spreading the rumors.

Lancelot had a hopeless crush on the concubine who was the current hot topic of conversation on slow nights such as this. He had never spoken to the young man, let alone caught his name, but he was still enchanted nonetheless. But now that Gwaine is openly challenging him, Lancelot can't possibly seek out the boy's services now just because he doesn't want Gwaine to win.

"Afraid that I might be right? Or are you just too much of a virgin to not know what to do down there?" Gwaine jests, trying to provoke the most noblest of them all. "Tell me, Lancelot, have you ever even _felt_ the dampness of a woman? Because if you haven't then you'll certainly be in for a surprise with this lad. He gushes like a waterfall."

Lancelot blushes deeply despite his best efforts and Gwaine regards this reaction with a half smirk. His cheeks burn from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, idly thinking of the possibility that Gwaine _might_ be telling the truth and what that says about himself for lusting after a creature like that brothel boy.

"Alright, Gwaine. That's enough," Percival cuts in just then, expressing his pity for his dear friend. "You've clearly had your fun for the night. Leave Lancelot alone."

"Okay, okay," Gwaine concedes, holding his hands up in surrender. He hunches back over his plate, looking between Lancelot and Percival. "But I will tell you this now... That boy is as fair as any maiden you'll ever lay with and tastes twice as sweet. I mean it. I've never had anyone quite like him before. He's something else entirely."

It's safe to say that Arthur sort of loses his appetite after the whole exchange. Not out of disgust, but mostly due to the fact that his stomach is muddled with the nauseous sense of yearning. Or, rather, butterflies. Arthur wasn't one to lie with men predominantly, but the idea of a boy with the opening of a woman was slightly pleasing to him. Especially after the way Gwaine had spoke of him.

Unlike Lancelot, Arthur wasn't afraid to pursue the things he wanted and he wanted this _boy_. He made it his top priority to meet him.

So, a few days later when Arthur finally had some free time, he sent out a servant down to The Rising Sun to fetch the young man Gwaine spoke of. Arthur was pacing around his room, waiting patiently for his concubine to show up any moment now. Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous about this arrangement, giddy even. So much so that Arthur had already changed into his loose fitting bedclothes.

As he paces back and forth, Arthur starts to second guess his decision, fearing that he would look like a fool when it was revealed that Gwaine was a rotten liar. But before he could change his mind and send out word, there was a soft knock to his chamber door. Arthur immediately spun around and straightened up, clearing his throat as if to notify the guest entry.

His servant enters promptly and moves sideways into the room, signaling his companion to step inside after him. Arthur is speechless when the boy of myth emerges from behind the door and sidles timidly to the servant's side. Arthur is taken aback by the sight of him, all pale skin and wiry muscle peeking through the rags covering his lithe body.

Even for a peasant he's rather gorgeous, despite having abnormally large ears that would look undoubtedly silly on anyone else. His high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes are more than enough to make up for it though. Arthur is sure he has an even more gorgeous smile to go along with those pouty lips.

"That'll be all, George," Arthur manages to say past the lump in his throat, giving him a wave of his hand. "You may take the rest of the night off."

"Yes, sire," George says, bowing to his King and the boy before taking his leave.

Arthur waits until the door to his chambers clicks shut before turning his full undivided attention towards his companion for the night. The raven-haired boy has his head hung down low in an act of submission, presenting the appearance of timidness despite his rather _impish_ aura. Arthur took a few steps over towards his guest, smirking at the typical effect he has on people lesser than him.

"You may raise your head, boy," Arthur informs as if it's common knowledge.

The boy complies to his King's order, raising his gaze up to the young monarch to find that he is even closer now. He doesn't say a word as the King begins to circle him, intent with getting a better look of this particular specimen before saying anything further.

"Do you have a name, boy?" Arthur asks after a moment, addressing the the young man to speak.

" _Merlin_ ," he murmurs, letting himself be subjected under the King's scrutiny. He tries not to flinch when Arthur casually squeezes his ass as if testing the muscle.

"A lovely name for a lovely creature," Arthur remarks, taking his time with prodding at Merlin some more. "I'm sure I don't need any introduction, do I? You know who I am."

"Of course, my Lord," Merlin breathes out in an exasperated gust of words. "You're Arthur Pendragon."

"Good," Arthur praises, though he isn't sure if he's admiring Merlin for his common knowledge or how his ass feels in his hands.

He licks his lips and stands obediently at attention until the King gives him any further direction or order. Arthur cups Merlin underneath the chin, angling his face up to inspect the sharp points of his cheeks and jawline. Merlin tries not to stare openly at Arthur but it's rather hard _not_ to when the King just so happens to be the most handsome man Merlin has ever laid his eyes on.

Merlin is praying to the Gods that Arthur is liking what he's seeing so far, because he would really like to be able to say he slept with _the_ King of Camelot. Not only for an ego boost and bragging rights, but also because he has always fantasized about it. Sure, he's slept with plenty of the knights, but the real conquest was bagging a King. Merlin only hopes he doesn't scare the King away.

Arthur flicks his eyes over Merlin's soft face, catching the young man gawking at him. Merlin immediately averts his gaze, pretending as if he hadn't been drooling at the sight of Arthur. Arthur lets out a soft hum of amusement and lets go of Merlin's face.

"You need not be shy around me, Merlin. I don't mind if you stare," Arthur tells him, voice softening into something no short than endearing. "After all it only seems fair, does it not?"

"I suppose it does, my Lord," Merlin agrees, and not just because he has to.

"Tell me, do you know why I've brought you here, Merin?" Arthur inquires, obviously one for playing cryptic ring around the rosy sort of games.

"No, sire," Merlin admits, then adds, "But I assume it's for a my particular brand of comfort."

"Gorgeous _and_ keen," Arthur admires, smirking at Merlin's accuracy. "I've brought you here because word has gotten around about you. It seems some of my men are claiming that you possess a specific characteristic that is otherwise abnormal for your gender."

Arthur can see Merlin's adam's apple bob as he swallows nervously, like he's on trial for a crime he didn't commit. Merlin looks all shades of guilty by mention of it and he's worried that Arthur will be repulsed or worse.

"Is it true?" Arthur then asks, seeming to already know the answer from Merlin's reaction alone.

Merlin promptly hangs his head down, folding his hands strategically in front of his pelvis self-consciously. Arthur frowns at this maneuver, thinking he has offended Merlin in some way, and sputters an apology.

"Do not be ashamed," Arthur urges, grabbing Merlin by a slim wrist tenderly. "I didn't bring you here to ridicule you. I only wish to satisfy my curiosity. Please?"

Merlin thinks it's the obligation to follow his King's demands, but it's really the whispered _please_ that makes Merlin concede into letting Arthur pull his hands away from his groin. Arthur holds his eye for a long beat before he drops his blue gaze down towards Merlin's breeches, contemplating his next course of action from here.

With Merlin's hands hanging promptly at his sides, Arthur cautiously reaches out to cup the front of Merlin's breeches. Merlin lets his King touch him, not only because he _has_ to but because he wants him to. When Arthur doesn't feel anything down there his eyes widen to comical proportions.

Arthur fondles Merlin through his trousers a moment longer before he glances quickly up at Merlin. He is grinning from ear to ear as if he's pleased with Arthur's gobsmacked revelation and Arthur really wishes he wasn't so proud, but the King can't bring himself to loathe the eighth wonder of the world.

"May I see you?" Arthur croaks out after a prolonged amount of awkward silence between them.

"Of course, my Lord. I will do whatever you so wish of me," Merlin vows, bowing before Arthur as some of the tension unwinds from his shoulders.

With that, Arthur takes a step back to give Merlin some space to undress and to get a better view of him. Merlin bunches up the bottom hem of his tunic and pulls it carefully over his head, mussing up his already messy hair. Lean, barely there, sinewy muscle is revealed to Arthur as well as more of that pale skin and a fine dusting of hair. Merlin casually lets his tattered tunic drop to the floor as if he lives there, forcing Arthur to follow the motion.

Merlin pauses when he comes to the ties on his trousers and shoots an uncertain look up at Arthur from under his lashes.

"And your breeches," Arthur orders a little gruffly, figuring his excitement is getting the better of him.

"Yes, _sire_ ," Merlin purrs as he eases off on the suspense a little.

The King's attention was trained solely on the long slender fingers working to undo the ties on the front of Merlin's breeches. He must have been panting because Arthur could hear his breath leaving him in thick huffs as if he'd just ran a mile in the snow. He licked his too dry lips precariously as the final knot came undo on Merlin's trousers, letting them fall loose from his bony hips.

They drop to the hard floor with a soft rustle and then Merlin is bared for only the King to see, and Merlin certainly _is_ a sight to behold. Arthur's blue irises instantly fix on the area where a cock would usually be on a man, but there was no such thing present on Merlin's anatomy. It was just as Gwaine had said the other night during supper but Arthur couldn't believe it for a moment. He definitely gawks long enough, that's for sure.

Shit... Gwaine was actually telling the truth for once. Imagine that.

The pelvic area of Merlin's body is creased inward like that of a woman with his entrance hidden between his slender thighs. There is a fine tuft of dark hair covering the undoubtedly pale skin of Merlin's groin. Arthur knows he stares for far too long because Merlin starts to fidget, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously.

"Do you wish for me to cover up, sire?" Merlin asks in a hurt, thick timbre, obviously distressed by Arthur's silence.

Merlin even starts to gather up his clothes before Arthur can even answer, causing Arthur to spring into action.

"No, no, no! You don't have to do that!" Arthur gushes frantically, holding out his hands cautiously as if Merlin were a frightened animal that needed calming. "I didn't mean to stare so intensely it's just... You merely dazzle me. I've never seen something quite like you before."

"And now that you have satisfied your curiosity, what is it you wish of me, my Lord?" Merlin inquires, taking a tentative step forward on a whim.

"I-- Well, I haven't really--" Arthur sputters in reply, getting nervous about confessing what he wants.

"Do you wish to bed me, sire?" Merlin offers, finding less offensive words than what Arthur would have used. "You can have me any way you want. Just tell me where."

The King, in all his dominance and nobility, stammers out a series jumbled up syllables before Merlin presses up close to him, silencing Arthur with a finger to the lips.

"How about we start on the bed?" Merlin suggests with an arched brow.

Arthur agrees with this course of action by nodding his compliance mutely. He doesn't know when Merlin had gotten control over the situation but Arthur didn't really mind it since he didn't know what to do. He's been with plenty of women and men before, but Merlin was something else entirely. He didn't know how to start.

Should he go slow and ease Merlin into it? Or can he be as rough as he wants? Arthur wasn't sure since Merlin was both man and woman but at the same time neither. Either way he watches as Merlin climbs onto his giant bed and curl his long legs underneath him sideways, and Christ does he look like he _belongs_ there.

Merlin beckons him over with a slow curl of his finger and Arthur follows it automatically, joining Merlin on the plush bedding. Arthur stares at Merlin expectantly for what seems like an eternity, waiting for Merlin to point him in the right direction.

"I am yours, my Lord," Merlin reminds Arthur when Arthur just stares at him blankly. "Do as you please."

Arthur takes this as his cue and swallows thickly before he reaches out to caress Merlin's pale cheek softly, showing a gentleness Merlin was not expecting. Then again, Merlin didn't know what to expect from King Arthur. Arthur runs his knuckles over the point of Merlin's cheekbone and lets it trail down his slim neck slowly.

His trek advances, ranging from Merlin's chest to his abdomen. The only time Arthur pauses is to gently tweak Merlin's hardened little nipples, drawing out soft and hushed noises out of those billowy lips. Arthur always loves to tease given the opportunity and he'd be daft not to tease Merlin at least a little.

Merlin gasps when Arthur pinches a nipple a little on the painful side, moaning his enthusiasm over the idea of a bit of pain. Arthur bends down to lick at one of Merlin's nipples, latching his teeth on it to nibble ever so slightly to hear the raven-haired boy moan some more. He raises up and captures Merlin's mouth in an ardent kiss, cherishing the feel of Merlin's lips against his.

The concubine melts under Arthur's gentle embrace and lets himself get pampered with loving kisses. Arthur plants tiny kisses all over Merlin's face, kissing his eyelids, cheekbones, and peppering his neck in little pecks. He was taking his time to appreciate every small peak of Merlin's distinguished face before returning to his lips once again.

"Lie down on your back," Arthur murmurs into Merlin's moist lips intimately.

"Yes, sire," Merlin replies breathlessly, complying almost immediately.

His long pale limbs spread out across the mattress in every which way, starkly contrasting with the bedsheets. Arthur stares longingly down at Merlin, studying every inch of that unique form that is solely _Merlin_. Merlin's legs are parted slightly but it's enough to reveal the hidden entrance that lies between them.

"Spread yourself for me, Merlin," Arthur commands neutrally, stoic demeanor intact once again as his determination takes over.

The prostitute does as he's told and spreads his legs even wider until the lips of his feminine opening part enough to display his pink hole. Arthur can feel his cock starting to stir within his trousers as they become tighter and tighter. His cock gives an interested twitch when he notices the muscles around Merlin's opening quivering with promise.

"You are an _exquisite_ creature, Merlin," Arthur praises, voice thick with arousal. "Absolutely sublime in the form you possess."

Merlin can't help but blush at such nice words. He's been told these things before by the other knights, but somehow hearing it from the King himself made it actually so. And he wasn't about to argue with the King of Camelot. Arthur runs his broad hands up and down Merlin's thighs, kneading the muscles as if to provoke some sort of arousal from the boy.

Arthur starts his conquest by kissing a trail down the length of his body, stopping only to nip at Merlin's hardened nubs. Merlin curls into the contact like a feline, humming a soft chuckle in response when Arthur goes back to the rest of his body. Arthur sucks kisses into the dips of Merlin's sharp hips, making the boy lift up for something more.

The body underneath his hands starts to squirm and wriggle around in a restless fit and Merlin gnaws on his lips, waiting for Arthur to do something. Anything. Arthur realizes this and decides to quell some of the boy's uneasiness by spreading his thighs a little wider before leaning down between them.

Before Merlin even knows what hits him, Arthur has his mouth against the moist and sensitive skin outlining Merlin's little rose. Merlin gasps when he feels Arthur press something wet against his lips and quickly associates this as his tongue. Arthur was licking and prodding Merlin's hole with his tongue and it couldn't have felt more amazing.

Arthur really puts his neck into after he licks curiously a few times, getting a taste for Merlin and deciding he likes what he tastes. He tries to plunder Merlin as deeply as he can with his slippery muscle and relishes in the noises Merlin is feeding him unabashed. The King licks and sucks the area around Merlin's hole in long worshipping strides before pulling away for air.

"Your nectar tastes divinely on my tongue," Arthur proclaims breathlessly, licking his lips seductively as he stares lustfully up at Merlin. "I do believe my men were right about you."

He takes a moment to kiss the insides of Merlin's thighs, panting hotly against his wet slit. Arthur lips leave Merlin's skin for the briefest second so he can suck on a couple of his fingers and poises them at the small hole protected within Merlin's folds. Arthur rubs in a slow clockwise motion, concentrating on teasing more of that sweet nectar out of the boy.

"Do you like how wet I am for you, sire?" Merlin asks, staring down at Arthur's determined and rapt face.

"Aye, it pleases me tremendously," Arthur agrees, sparing a look up at Merlin, noticing just how dilated his pupils were from arousal.

While holding that eye contact, Arthur opts to experimentally push his fingers inside of the slick hole to gauge Merlin's reaction. Merlin lets out a moan of _feminine_ quality, body twisting as he does, and Arthur eats it up as he generously breaches Merlin with two of his fingers. He feels soft and slick exactly like a woman and Arthur can't help but marvel at that for a short moment.

Gwaine wasn't lying when he said Merlin was like a waterfall. Arthur twists his fingers then, making Merlin mewl like a cat in heat. Arthur likes this reaction and wonders if it will branch out further if he were to use both his fingers _and_ his mouth. So he does.

Pressing his tongue to the little pale pink bud, Arthur angles his hand a certain way so he can lick Merlin and thrust his fingers inside him at the same time. All the while Merlin is making delicious noises, Arthur's neglected cock is throbbing incessantly against his trousers, begging for a nice, tight, and preferably moist, place to stick his cock in.

He can tell Merlin wants it as well, judging by the way he avidly rides Arthur's twisting and flexing fingers with an eagerness he's never seen before. And he swears that makes him thrust his fingers a bit more forcefully. Arthur can feel the slick walls of Merlin's pussy giving way loosening as he continues to work the concubine over with gentle ease and care. Arthur sucks at Merlin's little nub a minute longer until he eventually pulls away.

"Are you ready for the royal cock to be embedded in that soaking chamber of yours?" Arthur inquires rhetorically.

He knows the answer is yes. It will always be yes because they both want it and if they stopped now, surely Arthur would have died right then and there.

"It would be an honor, my Lord," Merlin moans, panting because Arthur is still fucking him with his fingers.

The King pulls his fingers out of Merlin's slickened hole and places them at Merlin's mouth to make him taste his own essence. Merlin sucks at them hungrily and Arthur reminds himself to have Merlin come around in the future so he can feel that wonderful mouth on his cock. But for now, Arthur just needs to feel Merlin clinging to him.

Arthur captures Merlin's lips in a heated kiss, deeper and more passionate than the one before, and tastes the sweetness of him there. Arthur leans back on his knees and begins to undress himself with diligent fingers. His clothes are flung to the side of the bed in a flurry, revealing his broad physique to Merlin's observant blue eyes.

It's blatantly obvious Merlin likes what he sees because he can't seem to tear his eyes away from Arthur's impressive form. Who wouldn't swoon at the sight of the naked King of Camelot. Arthur is all broad muscle and everything is perfectly in proportion. _Everything_. Merlin would honestly feel more intimidated by Arthur's cock if he wasn't so eager and turned on right now.

He leans down over Merlin's prone body, bracing his hands on either side of him, and grips the base of his cock. Arthur strokes himself a few times to spread around the pre come oozing freely out of him and places the tip at Merlin's drenched entrance. He rubs his cock up and down the crevice of Merlin a few times, moistening up his cock even more, before pushing inside in one smooth thrust.

Merlin trembles as Arthur's full length glides into him and he calls out from how tightly he fits inside his body. It only hurts a little without thorough preparation, but Merlin can take it. Merlin curls his arms around Arthur's neck and this prompts the blonde to tuck his face in the junction of Merlin's neck and shoulder, letting out his own breathy moan.

Fuck, it feels better than any other woman or man he has lain with and he has to wonder why that is, but not for long. Merlin crying out softly with each shallow thrust and mumbles unintelligible words of encouragement for _more_ and _please_ and _so fucking good_. Arthur ends up making way more noise than he would have if it were anyone else and he's perhaps a little self-conscious of someone hearing them together.

But he's the King goddammit, and he'll be damned if he lets insecurities taint such a wonderful coupling. Arthur sets out to claim Merlin's mouth with his tongue to stifle his mewling, sharing the faint taste of Merlin's juices still remnant on hi tongue. Merlin returns the kiss with fervor and claws at his King's back when Arthur's hips snap a little bit more frequently.

"You feel so good around me, Merlin," Arthur whines into saliva slick lips, groaning at the rhythmic clenching around his cock. "The Gods certainly spared no expense when creating you in the heavens. You wicked, beautiful thing."

It felt nice to be taken by Arthur but it felt even better being showered in praise from the King of Camelot. Strong hands roamed all over his lithe body as Arthur gently continues to thrust and kiss Merlin deeply. Merlin wraps his legs around Arthur's waist to pull him in further, breath hitching when Arthur's cock lodges deeper.

"Does it feel this good when my knights have you, Merlin?" Arthur inquires, panting harshly into Merlin's lips.

"Not as good as you, my Lord," Merlin admits with a high pitched gasp, and he means it.

Knights were fun and they made sure to have him nice and hard, but Arthur was the only one to actually go slow with him. Merlin whimpers when Arthur pumps his cock a little more briskly within him, tensing as his body heats and releases his pent up orgasm in waves.

Arthur gasps when he feels a gush of wetness expel from Merlin's quivering pussy and groans deep in his throat. Arthur pulls out almost all the way to see that his flushed cock is coated in copious amounts of Merlin's release and he trembles at the sight. Arthur immediately plunges back inside and finds his own completion within Merlin's tight pulsating channel.

Arthur comes with a pleased _hngh_ that leaves him straining and shaking to keep himself upright. Merlin moans when he feels Arthur pulsing inside him and smirks with satisfaction, loving how Arthur is being absorbed within his silken walls. Arthur rests his head against his pillow beside Merlin's, panting from exertion as his cock continues to twitch for a brief period afterwards.

"My essence is mingling with yours" Arthur whispers into one of Merlin's dumb big ears. "I've marked you and you're mine now."

"Yes, sire. I am yours to do with whenever you please," Merlin agrees, grunting in discomfort when Arthur's full weight settles on him. "You're crushing me, my Lord."

"Sorry..." Arthur mumbles awkwardly, shifting off of Merlin to curl up beside him instead. He pulls Merlin to lay halfway on top of him and the boy snuggles into him. "Better, my beautiful creature?"

"Mmm, very much so," Merlin purrs, settling in for a deep sleep that comes surprisingly fast.

** *~*~*~*~* **

The next day Arthur had found Gwaine and Lancelot hanging around the stables, chatting away like knights are one to do on lazy days such as this. Gwaine was at it again with Lancelot, going on about Merlin and trying to goad Lancelot into taking up his challenge. Lancelot still wasn't biting, but the way he was proactively gnawing on his lip told Arthur otherwise. Arthur knew that look all too well.

"Come on, Lancelot. You mustn't deny yourself," Gwaine baits, swinging his sword around to loosen up his shoulder. "You _must_ be a little curious by now."

"I'm sorry. I just don't think it's physically possible," Lancelot discourages, blushing as he pets his horse. "Now leave me alone. Go... brush your hair or whatever it is you do in your spare time that doesn't involve heavy amounts of drinking or taking the piss."

"Spoilsport," Gwaine mutters under his breath, flipping his hair as he does.

He looks over at Arthur with a contemplative expression, noticing the vague grin about his lips. Gwaine gets a thought in his head, never a good thing where Gwaine is concerned, and turns his attention towards Arthur.

"What about you, sire? What are your thoughts on a boy having lady parts?" Gwaine asks in a ballsy act of stupidity.

Lancelot looks up over at the King with wide expectant eyes, noticing that the stables have gone deathly quiet. He backs away slightly, standing beside his horse and shushing it with loving strokes as he pretends not to hear. Arthur turns around, weighing his options. He could admit to laying with Merlin and put all rumors to rest, _or_ he could chew Gwaine out so the topic never comes up again. So, Arthur does what he does best and issues a death stare at Gwaine, seeming unamused by his cockiness.

"Gwaine, if you _ever_ ask me a question like that again, I will personally see to it that Gaius chops all your hair off," Arthur threatens in his classic barrage of snark.

Lancelot lets out a short-lived _Ha!_ before he promptly shuts his mouth when Gwaine glares at him. Gwaine finally drops the subject and they both go back to what they had been doing. He can see Lancelot biting back a smile and he notices Gwaine consciously stroking his hair, all while Arthur smirks to himself. Safe in the knowledge that Gwaine and Lancelot are none the wiser. He figures it doesn't matter what he or any of the other knights think about the boy anyway.

All Arthur knows is that Merlin was _something else_ and that he couldn't wait to see him again tonight.


End file.
